Never be the same
by Arizona G
Summary: Yo la tuve primero, —grito entrando al lugar donde se celebraba la ceremonia y se escucho un jadeo colectivo. —Este circo a ido demasiado lejos Lena, tú me amas, deja de mentirte y mentirle a ella y vuelve conmigo. —dijo avanzando por el pasillo ante las miradas atónita de los presentes.


**Descargo de responsabilidad. Nada de esto me pertenece.**

 **No tenía planeado escribir, pero ahí estaba yo el sábado en la noche aburrida sin nada que hacer y sin encontrar nada de mi agrado en la TV, así que la deje en TLC mientras perdía el tiempo en otras cosas cuando escuché. "Yo la tuve primero" en una boda, dicho por el primo del novio, juro que no podía creerlo y entonces comenze a imaginar está escena y bum. Quise terminarlo ayer pero estuve ocupada así que lo voy terminando, ni siquiera lo he revisado.**

 **Al principio baraje la idea que fuera Lena quien interrumpiera la boda, pero quería ver a Kara explotar otro lado suyo.**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

 **Never be the same**

Lillian Luthor saboreó su victoria, todo salió aún mejor a como lo tenía planeado; satisfecha se marchó sin que lo notaran ambas mujeres.

—¡Lena por favor, tienes que escucharme! —Suplico Kara girando suavemente a Lena para que la mirada de frente.

Lena la observó con sus hermosos ojos verdes, ahora rojos por el llanto. —¿Para que?, ¿Para que me sigas mintiendo?

El nudo en la garganta de Kara creció. —¡No! Claro que no. —Susurro con tristeza. —Nunca te he mentido.

La morena se soltó de su agarre incrédula ante el cinismo de la mujer. —Marchate Kara.

La rubia negó con efusividad. —No, hasta que me escuches —rogó.

Lena comenzó a reír dolida. —¿Ahora si quieres hablar? — se burló. —Pues fíjate que ahora soy yo quien no quiere hacerlo. Tuviste mucho tiempo para decirme la verdad, para confiar en mí, ahora ya no quiero saber nada.

—Lena... Tienes que entender...

—He dicho que no quiero escucharte Kara. —Bramó enojada.

Kara exhaló bruscamente. —Juro que quería decirte Lena, en verdad quería hacerlo pero no podía...

Lena la interrumpió. —¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué soy una Luthor? —Exclamó con sarcasmo. —No soy Lex, Kara. Pensé que al ser mi novia lo tenías claro, ingenuamente creí que confiabas en mi, que me conocías lo suficiente para hacerlo, pero ahora veo que nunca fue así.

Kara trato de acercarse a ella de nuevo. —Confio en ti Lena, te juro que lo hago, pero tienes que entender que me encontraba atada de manos. Y luego tú, con el dispositivo para descubrir a los aliens levantaste las banderas rojas para ellos.

—Lo destrui por tí, a pesar que me podía hacer ganar millones lo destrui por petición tuya... —critico

—¡Lo se! Y te ame aún más por ello —Prometió. —Pero ellos no te conocen como yo. Ellos solo ven a la hermana de Lex Luthor. Solo ven tu apellido.

—Y al parecer tu tambien.

—¡No! —lloro. —Eso no es cierto. —gimotio dando vueltas por el departamento de Lena. — Pero ellos me dijeron algo en lo que tenían razón. Si tu supieras la verdad serías un blanco fácil para los enemigos o aliados de tu hermano en caso que te secuestraran y torturaran para saber la verdad. Saber la identidad de Supergirl solo te pondría en más peligro.

—¿Crees que eso me importa? —se burló de nuevo.

Kara la miro incrédula ante su falta de sentido de supervivencia —¡A mi si!

Lena movió la mano desestimando su preocupación. —¿Sabes porque me enamoré de ti? Porque creí que eras capaz de ver la diferencia entre Lex y yo. Al menos eso me hiciste creer. Ahora ya no se si en verdad me quisiste aunque sea un poco, o si todo fue un plan para mantenerme vigilada.

Kara se estremeció.. No podía creer que Lena dijera eso. —No fue así cariño.

—Ya no importa Kara. ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no confío en ti. Ya no te quiero cerca.

Supergirl sintió su su corazón latiendo desbocado. —Te amo Lena. — susurró.

—Yo no Kara. Ya no. Si es que ese es tu nombre — y era verdad, ella se enamoró de Kara Danvers no de Kara Zor-el. Y Kara Danvers era una mentira.

Con el corazón apretado la rubia contesto caminando a la salida. —No me voy a rendir Lena.

Lena dejó salir un suspiro roto. —Has lo que quieras Supergirl, solo mantente alejada de mi.

Esa fue la última oportunidad que tuvo Kara de acercarse a Lena. Desde entonces a la rubia le fue imposible acercarse a su ahora ex novia.

Por más que intento acercarse a ella, la Luthor herida como estaba, no se lo puso fácil y comenzó a usar Kriptonita para poder huir cada que Kara intentaba acercarse.

Kara y sobre todo Alex no podían creer que Lena llegará a esos extremos de dañar a Kara a drede.

Es entonces cuando la rubia por fin entiende que Lena no la perdonará. Y comienza a caer en depresión a tal punto que la dulce e inocente y risueña chica desaparece y tanto Alex cómo sus amigos no saben qué hacer para ayudarla.

Tratan de sacar a Kara de esa espiral de autodestrucción en la que se encuentra, pero solo logran que ella se aleje más de ellos.

La chica se vuelve descuidada con el pasar de las semanas. Los medios tienen un festín con los destrozos que mas que ayudar, causa Supergirl.

Miles de pesos en daños por la super chica que tendrá que pagar el estado, más personas lastimada por daños colaterales que las salvadas. Y la causa de ello es la imposibilidad de Kara de mantenerse lejos de Lena, observándola desde las sombras.

"Supergirl parece haber perdido el afán de ayudar a los humanos." Es la nota recurrente en los diarios.

Supergirl es un caos y el DEO no sabe que hacer para controlarla. Y esta desde la sombras, observa a Lena Luthor continuar con su vida.

—¡Kara tienes que reaccionar! —grito Alex a Kara nadamás entrar a su departamento.

La kriptoniana bufo con molestia— Déjame tranquila Alex

La pelirroja se rió con ironía. —Ya te he dejado tranquila mucho tiempo Kara. Te he dado tu espacio y tú sigues sin entrar en razón. No puedes estar así por Lena! No por una Luthor! —Exclamo molesta.

Kara apretó las manos en puños con furia. —Basta Alexandra, cállate

—Esta no eres tú Kara —susurro Alex derrotada. —Quiero a mi hermana de vuelta. A la dulce y tierna Kara Danvers

Kara se rió rota. —Kara Denvers murió el día que Lena Luthor la dejó. —dijo aburrida del sermón de Alex. —Cuando antes lo entiendas, será mejor.

La agente trago saliva nerviosa. —Kara...

—No. —La interrumpió Kara. —Por culpa de ser Supergirl perdí a Lena.

Alex negó efusivamente. —Eso no es cierto.

—Si lo es, una cosa fue salvarte a ti, pero ya no quiero salvar humanos, ellos ni siquiera lo agradecen.

—!Kara no puedes decir eso! —dijo shokeada.

—Es cierto Alex, es injusto que por querer ayudarlos perdiera al amor de mi vida. Nada de esto habría pasado si Supergirl no existiera.—sentencio saliendo de la habitación dejando a Alex desconsolada y llendo en busca de Lena.

Al llegar al departamento de la Luthor no puede creer lo que está viendo. Lena está en el balcón besando a otra mujer con efucividad.

Kara comienza a llorar. Ahora si perdió a Lena para siempre.

Ella había sido testigo de primera mano del acercamiento de Lena con la mujer, pero ilusamente creyó que solo se trataba de una amistad. Y en ese momento se da cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Esa noche del 3 de marzo Kara sale de National City con rumbo desconocido.

El tiempo siguió pasando hasta que un día, 1 año después de formalizar con Casey, y año y medio de terminar con Kara, Lena se compromete con ella. La ceremonia es programada para 3 meses después.

Y Supergirl sigue siendo un fantasma. Más de un año de su desaparición y Lena no sabe que sentir ante eso.

Kara regresa a National City y es abofeteada por los titulares y noticias de la boda de la empresaria Lena Luthor ese mismo día.

Ella no puede creer su mala suerte... O despues de todo ¿no tan mala?

Con un plan formándose en su cabeza Kara se dirige al DEO. Entra sigilosamente tratando de pasar desapercibida. Una vez logrado su objetivo toma la piedra en sus manos.

Kriptonita roja. Justo lo que necesita.

Embriagada de poder, con la kriptonita roja corriendo por sus venas, Kara se siente bien de nuevo. Todo tomando nueva perspectiva.

Sintiendo las subidas.

Enterrando todo el dolor... Ahora sólo ve rojo.

Saca un pantalón y una chamarra de cuero de la oficina de Alex, se suelta el cabello, se delinea los ojos de negros y se pone unos zapatos de tacón de unos 10 centímetros. Esta por marcharse cuando un labial rojo sangre, en definitiva no de Alex llama su atención y lo agarra completando así su atuendo.

Ella se prepara para impresionar.

Kara zor-el irá por lo que le pertenece.

Lena Luthor volvera a ser de ella.

Basta de juegos y tonterías, lo quisiera Lena o no volverían a estar juntas.

Con es resolución en mente se dirigió al lugar donde tendría lugar la boda.

Al abrir las puertas ambas mujeres estaban tomadas de las manos frente a un hombre calvo vestido de traje.

Sin perder más tiempo interrumpio. —Yo la tuve primero, —grito entrando al lugar donde se celebraba la ceremonia y se escucho un jadeo colectivo. —Este circo a ido demasiado lejos Lena, tú me amas, deja de mentirte y mentirle a ella y vuelve conmigo. —dijo avanzando por el pasillo ante las miradas atónita de los presentes.

Lena no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Quién era esa mujer que caminaba hacia al altar?

Kara Danvers seguro no.

De único que esta segura es que es otra faceta de la rubia. Y que sexy.

Una parte de ella está excitada, Kara se ve absolutamente espectacular con ese aspecto de chica mala. La otra parte está indignada por lo que dijo Kara, molesta con ella por atreverse a interrumpir su boda, molesta por el derecho que cree tener sobre su persona (aunque sea cierto), pero sobre todo molesta con ella misma por emocionarse por la aparición de la rubia de nuevo en su vida. Fue mucho el tiempo el que vivió con miedo que le hubiera pasado algo malo, que estuviera herida o aun peor, muerta.

Porque pese a todo Kara siempre sería alguien importante en vida. Y eso la lleva a preguntarse ¿porqué paso demasiado tiempo?, ¿Porqué hasta ahora?, ¿Porqué Kara no hizo nada antes?. Nunca pudo creer que Kara se rindiera tan rápido, no despues de prometerle que no lo haría.

La realidad es que Kara paso por un proceso largo de culpa, frustración, enojó, resignación y al final aceptación. Pero no volvió a ser la misma. Dicen que nadie lo es despues de una ruptura.

Esa noche del 3 de marzo Kara hizo lo mismo que su primo kal-el años atrás y fue en un viaje de descubrimiento. Necesitaba sanar por dentro y volver a juntar lo que quedaba de ella sin Lena.

No dijo a nadie que se iba, no se llevó nada. Simplemente desapareció. Nunca se quedó en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo, siempre tratando de pasar desapercibida. Por un tiempo estuvo en la fortaleza, pero el continuo acoso de Superman la hizo huir de ahí.  
Y cuando no era Superman, era Alex quien no dejaba de seguir sus pasos, lo que terminó con Kara viajando por el multi universo.

Lena por otra parte en secreto busco a Kara preocupada por su desaparición. Pero siempre se dió de frente con una pared que bloqueaba sus avances. No puede decir que ese día en su balcón no sabía que Kara la observaba, porque siempre fue conciente de la presencia de la rubia sobre ella aunque no la viera. Por eso cuando los días fueron pasando y se encontró anhelando esa sensación de protección que a pesar de todo Kara le brindaba. Y cuando National City fue atacada y Supergirl no apareció como siempre ella entró en pánico. Kara se había ido. Ese día Lena Luthor lloro hasta quedarse sin lágrimas

Lo que nos trae de regreso al presente y a los agentes de DEO rodeando el lugar de la boda. Siendo la mujer inteligente que es, la agente Alex Danvers mantuvo la boda vigilada no sabiendo que esperar de Kara pero preparada para todo.

Por eso no se sorprende cuando su hermana pequeña interrumpe la boda y aunque una gran parte de ella quiere correr abrazarla, asegurarse que esta bien y abofeteada por marcharse así, mantiene su distancia. Alex Danvers, la leal hermana mayor tiene que esperar, en este momento la agente Danvers tiene que pensar con la cabeza fría y tomar el control de la situación.

Lena da un paso hacia Kara. —Marchate Kara... Estás haciendo un escándalo. —Reprocho.

La rubia negó con la cabeza obstinada. —No me voy... No sin ti.

—No puedes venir y simplemente interrumpir mi boda! —gruño molesta.

—Claro que puedo y lo estoy haciendo. —dijo acercándose a Lena y tomándola de la cintura, inhalando el aroma que tanto ama directo de la fuente.

—Suéltame Kara —exigió tratando de separarse del apretado abrazo de la rubia. Cuando por dentro solo quiere fundirse con ella.

—No lo voy hacer.

—¡Te dijo que la sueltes! —rugió furiosa la otra novia acercándose a ambas mujeres. —¡Déjala!

—¡Tú no te metas! —grito la kriptoniana apretando a un más su agarre en Lena.

—¡Kara me lastimas!

—Lo siento bebé

—Lena que demonios está pasando. —gruño Casey por una explicación. —Quien demonios es esta mujer.

—No es na...

Kara la interrumpio. —Soy el amor de su vida.

—Maldición Kara cállate

Estaba por abrir la boca cuando escucho a Alex dando órdenes.

—Prepárense para entrar —ladro. —Preparen la kriptonita, Kara está infectada de kriptonita roja.

Inmediatamente se puso en alerta. —Nos vamos Lena

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kara ya había tomado vuelo. —¡Dejame Kara! —Por más que grito y pataleo la mujer no la soltó.

—¡Maldición Kara, que hiciste! —Bramó Alex furiosa. —Winn hackea todos los aparatos digitales en este lugar. Kara se ha llevado a Lena frente a todos los invitados. Borra toda evidencia. Nadie sale de aquí. Hay que borrarle la memoria a esta gente. ¿Me escucharon? Aquí no pasó nada, solo una novia fugitiva!

—De acuerdo agente Danvers.

—Si es necesario decomisen cámaras. O cualquier objeto que no se pueda hackear. Vamos.

Cuando terminan nadie puede entender que paso, desorientados y confundidos ni siquiera los ven marchar, no quedando una sola huella detrás de ellos.

Y solo una pregunta ronda la cabeza de todos. ¿Dónde está la otra novia?

En algún lugar.

—Porque hiciste todo esto Kara —reclama Lena más que molesta.

—Porque de repente soy un demonio y tú eres todo lo que necesitó —responde sincera.

—¡Ahora todos sabrán tu identidad!

—¿Crees que me interesa? No lo hace. —dice indiferente.

—Pues a mi si!

—Ya no importa, lo hecho esta hecho. Y tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar. Vas a pagar haber estado con otra mujer amándome a mi, te voy a ser rogar señorita Luthor. Siempre tuviste el control, pero está vez soy yo quien quiero verte perderlo.

Lena traga pesado. Esta segura que Kara la va a ser sufrir y si es sincera consigo misma lo está esperando. Ya no intenta resistirse.

Hace tiempo la perdonó. Si siguió con esa relación fue porque creyó que nunca la volvería a ver y porque no? De paso joder a Lillian Luthor.

Ahora sólo quiere verla tomar el control. Quiere perderse en esos labios rojos y ese cuerpo hecho para el pecado.

—Cuando termine contigo no querrás volver a estar con nadie más. —Prometió.

* * *

 **Esta se supone que tenía que ser una historia de romance donde 100% miel, nada de drama, pero como vemos ese no es mi estilo :/**


End file.
